Gyroscopes are often used in the field of aerospace vehicle angular rate and position measurement and in other commercial applications with exposure to high levels of vibration. Gyroscope sensors for aerospace vehicles have typically utilized fiber optic or ring laser technology to sense perturbations in the yaw and pitch axes of the vehicle's trajectory. These gyroscopes typically have a base diameter of approximately three inches and a height of approximately four inches. Their cost may be greater than $30,000 per unit, reflecting their complexity and precision. The comparatively large size of fiber optic or ring laser gyros requires these gyros to be integrated internally into an aerospace vehicle's airframe structure. Incorporating them into a previously manufactured vehicle that contains no internal mounting provisions for them would require significant airframe changes and a reduction in the vehicle's payload to compensate for their weight and volume. Moreover, the cost associated with the use of these gyros is a significant proportion of the total vehicle cost in many cases.